Not Going To Stand For It
by The Almighty Mahokins
Summary: His gaze softened and for once he looked at her. Not just looked, but actually saw her. How her hair looked so soft and framed her face perfectly.  "Beautiful." he murmered in awe at the gorgeous sleeping girl.
1. Chapter 1 His Challenge

Not Going To Stand For It, chapter 1

**Maho: 'Kay, this was inspired by silentmusician202, who suggested a one-shot with the theme sleep, TakaHaru. Then I got together with my cousin, who is also a fanfiction writer, ChibiCheese, and we thought of this. ^.^ Hope you enjoy it!**

Takashi Morinozuka walked down the pristine halls of Ouran High, after a long kendo practice. He silently admired the fragile appearance of the cherry blossom trees, as they swayed gently in the whispering breeze.

He stopped as he saw a familiar figure laying underneath one particular tree, quiet and peaceful. It was Haruhi. Haruhi Fujioka, a girl who had snuck into the barriers of each boy in the host club and stolen their hearts without even knowing it.

His gaze softened and for once he looked at her. Not just looked, but actually saw her. How her hair looked so soft and framed her face perfectly. How serene she looked with her eyes closed. How she looked like an angel, with her porcelain skin and long eyelashes. Many traits that would be overlooked by others.

Slowly a single blush tainted petal fell from the tree and onto her cheek. He smiled and walked over to her and crouched down, appreciating her soft features. Gently, he held the silken petal, chuckling. "Beautiful." he murmered.

As if in slow motion, her eyes opened, showing off its beautiful muted chestnut color. She stared at him with a blank expression. "Mori-senpai..? Why are you here...?" she asked lazily and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. He had to agree with his conscious, she looked gorgeous. With her serene surroundings, she looked like a perfectly painted picture, which spoke to his heart.

"Mm. Host Club." Mori replied, with a small smile curving his lips at the sides. "Oh, would you like to go together, senpai?" Haruhi asked drowsily. "Nn." was all he said, as they both got up, and headed for music room 3.

30 minutes after club activities, the club was still there, discussing the theme of the next hosting time.

"Haruhi." Tamaki spoke. Everyone gazed at the two of them, a blushing blonde and a curious brunette. "What is it, senpai?" she asked. Hikaru and Kaoru started whispering with wide eyes, "He's going to do it...!"

Mori stiffened. He had known Tamaki's feelings for Haruhi. Something inside him was piercing his heart, a prickling and burning feeling, enveloping his chest. He knew it was wrong. He knew they weren't meant to be together. He was fully aware of the fact. But he just knew, that if he didn't intercept now, he would die with regrets, something a Morinozuka should not do.

"Haruhi, will you be my girlfriend?" Tamaki asked softly, smiling at her. She looked at him, wide eyed. "What..?" she replied, wanting to make sure she wasn't hearing things. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Tamaki repeated. Haruhi gulped. She could now tell that Tamaki was completely serious.

"I-... uh..." Haruhi struggled to find words to say. She felt a warm pair of arms around her. Her head snapped up to see, no other than Mori, staring coldly at Tamaki. "Mori-senpai?" Tamaki asked, perplexed. "What are you doing?"

"Mine." Mori replied protectively. "What, Mori-senpai...?" Haruhi looked at him, looking puzzled. "I'm not backing down anymore." Mori said, which was quite a bit for him to say. Tamaki stared, "Mori-senpai, but... you all said you'd let me..." Tamaki cried desperation mixed with confusion.

Mori continued hugging Haruhi without another word. Tamaki could tell the conversation was finished. He sighed dejectedly. He suddenly had a look of determination. "Mori-senpai!" he pointed at his senpai, who stared back in response.

"I'm not backing down either!" he yelled and ran off to a corner muttering frequent, 'I will not lose!'s. Mori sighed and let go of Haruhi. She turned to look at him. "Sorry." he muttered with his face in his hand and walked away, ashamed.

"Thank you. Mori-senpai..." she smiled apologetically as he turned his attention back to her. "Thanks for saving me back there." she smiled again. "You're welcome." he simply answered.

_ It was a start. A friendly smile, that was good and all, but he knew, deep down inside he wanted more. He craved it. But for now, he would take it nice and slow._


	2. Chapter 2 Her Riddle

**Maho: Hi. Well, This story will be on hiatus for a while, I'm sorry. The plotbunnies have decided to not visit me, so I 'll be trying to concuct some type of plot for it. ^.^''' I also won't be updating, due to my surgery, since I'll be having surgery done on my teeth. Thank you for bearing with me horrible writing. ^.^''' Enjoy! :D**

Mori's POV

She smiled. He smiled. My heart crumbled. He talked. She laughed. My heart was burnt into ashes. He touched her hand. She accepted it. My heart, well... was disintegrated. I stood, watching Tamaki and Haruhi walk along the corridors, my heart pounding in my chest.

I stared for a bit more at Haruhi, my eyes fixated on her smile. A full-hearted smile. A pang of jealousy hit me, and of course, as I always did, I took it silently. I let the pain seep in as painfully as it possibly could and let it linger, this was normal. Faking was normal. At least, to me.

The silence of the hallways was pierced by her giggles. A wonderful sound that I replayed in my mind, engraving the soft, child-like laughter into my heart without a word. The tapping of their feet creating a rhythm of chaos in my brain.

"Haruhi, are you mine?" I hear Tamaki asking her and yet another jolt of pain struck my heart. "I don't know senpai. Stop asking me." I hear her blunt response of annoyance. He exhaled softly. She was considering him. Good. The battle wasn't over just yet, though.

"So... You're considering Mori-senpai...?" he asked as if it pained him. Honestly, if you can't handle that, try living my life. You have to meet up to everyones expectations and take everything silently. And being alone in the dark silence is the worst feeling.

"... Yes. In fact, I am." Haruhi replied blatantly. I smiled. Same old Haruhi. The Haruhi I'd come to love.

"Haruhi... Don't you see...?" Tamaki muttered. "It's a fight for you. We both want you. Equally. I love you more than anything, and I'm sure that Mori-senpai does too."

"I-... I know, Tamaki-senpai. I know." she whispered shakily. "If loving you more than anything isn't enough, what can I give you?" he asks. The tapping is silenced and the air was tense. "What do you want, Haruhi? Just tell me and it will be yours. Anything." he says.

I took it all without a word. I let the pain spread through my heart like a wildfire, burning in my chest. Hurts. Hurts. Hurts so much...

"Tell me the answer to this riddle. Then I'll be yours. A mile from end to end, yet as close as a friend. A precious commodity, freely given. Seen on the dead and the living. Found on the rich, poor, short and tall, but shared among children most of all. What is it?" she mumbled. What...?

I hear the tapping commence again and run soundlessly through the corridor. I remained expressionless as I walked casually into the host club room, taking my regular spot beside Mitsukuni. "Takashi~" I hear him say as he hugs me, causing many girls to faint due to blood loss with their nosebleeds.

He hugs me tighter and puts his mouth close to my ear. "Loving someone is hard, ne?" he whispers and runs off again, like an over-joyed toddler.

-After School-

Mori's POV

I walked inaudibly, my bag slung over my shoulder. No limo ride for me today. I just needed some time alone. I sighed. "Mori-senpai?" I loved the way she said my name. Beautiful, like everything else she did. I turned to see her, smiling. "Ah. Haruhi." I said.

"May I walk with you?" she asks. I nod in response as we begin to walk down the sidewalk, the sky a wonderful pink color and the air smelling sweet and flowery.

We pass by a playground, filled with kids, laughing and smiling.

_A precious commodity, freely given._

I stare. "Those kids look like they're having fun." Haruhi says with a quick, short laugh. "Nn." I reply.

Laughing, Having fun...

_Shared amongst children the most of all. _

I knew the answer to the riddle. I smiled a bit and turned to her. "Haruhi." I said her name affectionately, but I guess she dismissed it. "Yes, Mori-senpai?"

"A smile."

She looks at me curiously. "What?"

"A smile. The answer to the riddle. A smile."

"How did you know about the riddle?"

"I... over heard you."

"I see. Well, you got it right."

"Are you mine, then?" I say teasingly.

"Maybe." she smiles and hugs me, before running off, yelling , "Bye senpai!"

I can't help but smile. Every single second I spend with her... makes me love her even more.

**If that's even possible, of course.**


	3. Chapter 3 SNIP!

Chapter 3: SNIP!

**Maho: Sorry for being on hiatus for so long! I can't really think of a way to keep going with this. I don't really have any inspiration right now. =_= Suggestions are welcome! I reallly want some, or maybe just give me a theme, 'cause my mind is blank. TT-TT if this writers block continues, I'm really sorry to say, is that this story will be discontinued, if I can't do anything for it. So if you love this story and want it to continue, please help! :D Also, you'll figure out why this chapter is called SNIP! later. ;)**

Haruhi Fujioka was sighing, as Tamaki Suoh, the king of the Host Club, was openly flirting with her. She didn't mind the gesture, but sometimes he went a bit too far.

"Haruhi, I know the answer to the riddle!" he yelled once again, for the umpteenth time that morning. "Cheesecake!" he called, pointing at the ceiling.

Haruhi ignored him, putting away more of the cutlery, and placing another 7 plates of cake on the table, much to Hunny's delight. "Love? Heart? Shoes? Hair? Flooring? Roses?" Tamaki muttered desperately, putting on his puppy dog eyes.

Haruhi sighed, annoyed. "No, sempai. It's none of those." she replied calmly. "What is it then?" Tamaki cried, pouting. "I told you to give up, senpai. Mori-senpai already answered the riddle." Haruhi said, ending the conversation, as Tamaki stared at Mori in horror.

Mori stared. Amusement clearly shown in his eyes as Tamaki started demanding what the answer was, all he did, was make one of his rare, full smiles.

_~ Guests come and go ~_

It was after club hours, that Tamaki decided to make his next move on Haruhi. Haruhi was cleaning up the room, again by Kyoya's orders, humming lightly. She wasn't really happy about it either. Hunny was at the corner of the room, making crafts with a pair of scissors, a roll of tape and bunch of construction paper.

Suddenly, in a flash of red, a dozen roses were shoved into her face barbarically.

"Eh-mmmph!" she sputtered. "Haruhi." Tamaki said, smiling, not even noticing how the girl was choking on the petals that he was shoving in her face. Slowly, he pulled down the bouquet

of satiny roses and placed in it hers hands, using his free hand to tilt her chin up. Haruhi's eyes widened in confusion,

"Once all these roses die, I'll stop loving you." he whispered, then left in silence. Mori stood at the doorway, eyes wide, as Tamaki passed him, smirking.

_"Beat you to her."_

Haruhi stared at the roses, blinking twice. She noticed how one of them was a cheap one, contrasting the others, lathered in cheap, strong perfume, made of plastic. Oh. She understood what he meant. A plastic rose couldn't die. How cheesy.

Mori wasn't really the jealous type, but after Tamaki saying that to him, he was filled with fury. Still, he plastered on his calm mask. "Mori-senpai?" Haruhi gazed at him. "Why are you so angry?" she asked, concern clearly in her voice.

_Dammit._

She could see through his facade, easily. He sighed. "Just jealous." he replied, forcing his hands into his pockets, and staring at the ground, slightly embarrassed. "I see." Haruhi said, her cheeks still stained pink from Tamaki's last suave attempt at seducing her.

Or were they really pink from... Mori?

He shook off the thought. Probably not. Mori wasn't exactly the best at being flirtatious.

"Anyways... I just think Tamaki was trying to be sweet..." Haruhi said quietly. "I think it worked... sort of." Ouch. Like really, OUCH. Mori felt the jealousy stab in the heart again. It really did hurt. A lingering feeling of pain, that he always kept tucked inside.

"I-..." Mori couldn't take it. He just couldn't. He knew he'd regret it, but... He didn't know. He wasn't sure about anything anymore.

Grabbing the bouquet from a startled Haruhi, he rushed to Hunny, who understood his feelings. "Are you sure... Takashi?" Hunny stared at him, dead serious. "Nn." he said quickly, as Hunny passed him the scissors.

"Mori-senpai! Mori-senpai!" Haruhi yelled, puzzled at her senpai's actions. She ran towards him. He turned his head slightly, to look at her. Pain dancing in his eyes, eyebrows furrowed, he whispered.

_"Sorry, Haruhi."_

_SNIP! _

The sound seemed to echo forever in the room. "I'm sorry." he repeated on more time, then left.

It felt like it was in slow motion, as the two pieces of the plastic rose fell to the ground.

And it was just left there, in a mess of bloody red petals on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4 Disappear

Chapter 4: Disappear

**Maho: I decided to be nice, and update twice this week. You guys are some lucky readers~ LOLOLOL, jk. Thanks for all the support with this story! :D I really appreciate it! I got the chain thing from Yuuko in XXXHolic. I loved what she said about words, so I made Hunny say it, to satisfy my fangirl desires. XD Oh yes, and you'll figure out why I put angst in the genre too, in the next few chapters. I already have the conflict all planned out. ;)**

Tamaki stood at the doorway, eyes wide in horror. There, in the corner of the room, was a crimson mess of plastic petals on the ground. He ran over to the mesh of red, tears forming in his eyes. "Hunny-senpai... what happened?" he asked, not even looking up from the silken mass.

Hunny simply sat at his table, a blank expression on his face.

"You asked for it." he said, then continued in taping a few more pieces of construction paper to his colorful shapeless disarray he called art on the table. Tamaki began sobbing, clutching the vermillion petals in his hands, scooping them up gently. He left the room without another sound.

A bitter, small smile set upon Hunny's face faintly as he stared at the closed doors. "Sorry Tama-chan. But you did." he whispered.

_"You can never take back words, because, words are chains. They can be used to hold someone down, join, or even hold up. Words are ferocious beasts that cannot be destroyed once summoned."_

_"You just chose to use the wrong chains at the wrong time, on the wrong person." _Hunny finished. Then he turned back to his table, and worked on his paper art work.

~ The Next Day ~

The air in the club was horrible; tense and uncomfortable. Hikaru glanced at his twin. Kaoru nodded. "The air is..." Kaoru started.

"Kinda bad." Hikaru finished.

Mori refused to talk to anyone except Hunny, sometimes whispering something into his ear, as the blond boy nodded. Haruhi stared at the ground. The ghost of her regular smile was resting on her lips. Tamaki was quiet for once, glancing at everyone in the room every few minutes, but otherwise doing nothing.

The only sounds there were, were the twins recurring short chats, and Kyoya's fingers tapping the keyboard.

Suddenly, Hunny made an outburst. "Takashi... T-Takashi...! You... **YOU IDIOT!**" Hunny yelled, tears dripping down his cheeks. Everyone stared in surprise; even Kyoya looking up from work, curiosity in his eyes.

Hunny ran out of the room with Usa-chan, sobbing. Everyone was motionless, staring at the wide open doors. Mori looked at the ground, his hand on his forehead.

Haruhi was the first to speak, breaking the silence. "Senpai..." she said, as she refused to even say 'Mori' anymore due to his actions the day before, "What was that?"

Mori sat in silence, and looked up. In the fleeting moment she saw his eyes. Her chocolate eyes widened.

_Tears._

Mori realized this, then averted his gaze back to the ground, shamefully. Haruhi's mouth opened to say something, but froze into a small 'o'.

Kyoya spoke up. "Would you like to explain what just happened, Mori-senpai?" Kyoya said, pushing his glasses back up his nose. His cold, grey eyes fixated on the older student.

Moori stood up, slowly. The whole host club, minus Hunny, eyes lingered on his every move. "Disappear." he said clearly, so everyone could hear him.

More tears dripped off his face, as he rubbed them off with the side of his hand. It was quite a sight to see, the wild-type, tearing up.

He walked out of the room, without another word, the sounds of his expensive shoes making the same repetitive sound, over, and over and over again.

Kyoya looked back down at his laptop, then reluctantly, started typing again. Haruhi gazed at an particularly interesting part of the floor that had caught her eye, and didn't say another word. The twins started playing a new video game, whining about how confusing Mori was.

Tamaki twiddled his thumbs and continued his actions from before.

Hikaru looked up from his game to observe the others, a few minutes later, and was shocked to see what was there. Haruhi's fists were in tight balls, as she shivered, tears rolling down her cheeks and dripping down onto her uniform.

He made a sideways glance at Kaoru, who was already looking at him. They nodded; it seems as no one else had noticed her crying; or at least, decided to do something about it.

Slowly, they edged their way over to Haruhi, breathing inaudibly. They sat beside her, then tenderly hugged her with all their might, cooing small reassurances into her ear.

She knew it was a lie. But it was one that had to be said, in order for her to keep her sanity. Wiping away her tears gingerly, she looked up at the twins.

Plastering on a fake smile of gratitude, she said it.

_"I love you, Hikaru."_


	5. Chapter 5 Deceitful Self Hatred

**Maho: Suspense and drama! This is the first time I've written something like this~ Hope you enjoy! ^.^**

The elder twins eyes widened. "W-What...?" Kaoru exclaimed, jumping backwards. "I... Haruhi... Me too!" Hikaru cried, hugging Haruhi by the waist. "So much...!" he whispered into her uniform, his voice muffled.

Haruhi smiled slightly. At least, she tried to. The room was silent. Kaoru, still sitting on the floor, stared at Haruhi, skeptical. Their eyes met, and she quickly averted her gaze, focusing on Hikaru. She knew that Kaoru could see through her facade.

"Let's go on a date tomorrow, Haruhi~" Hikaru sang, laughing, in joy. She simply chuckled, and waited for him to stop hugging her. "Well, I gotta go check on Kaoru, Haruhi!" Hikaru smiled, pecked her on the cheek, and ran out the door.

Kyoya got up with Tamaki, and they left as well.

...

"Hikaru, you think she fell for it?"

"I... Yeah... I think she did."

"Don't make that face, Hikaru."

"I can't help it..."

"You love her, don't you?"

"... Yeah."

"She loves Mori-senpai. When you love someone, you have to be considerate of their feelings. To love someone, is to wish for that persons happiness with all of your heart."

"... I know, Kaoru... But it just hurts... So much..."

"It's okay. She'll still forever be our toy. Even if her heart belongs to someone else."

...

Haruhi woke up the next day, to the sound of the doorbell being pressed repetitively. Sighing, she opened the door. "Hikaru... Why're you here so early...?" she mumbled as she looked at him.

Then, she realized it. Though she said nothing. She knew. But where was her voice?

"Come inside, Hikaru.." she said, as she showed the red-head into her house. "Thanks, Haruhi." he smiled, then sat down at the table in her living room.

She dressed up casually, not even bothering with breakfast. She wasn't very hungry anyways. She had WAY too much on her mind at the moment. She walked into the room. "Where are we going, Hikaru?" she asked, scooting beside him.

"The library." he answered, as he turned to look at her. "... The library?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "Kaoru... said you'd like it there." the boy mumbled, putting on an embarrassed face.

"... Yeah. I would." Haruhi smiled. She felt like she would break. Shatter. A burning feeling enveloped her chest as the twin held her hand, as they walked towards the library that the Hitachiins had closed just for the date.

It stung so much. Yet she still let him hold her hand. It hurt. It burned. She wanted to cry.

As they approached the corner, the boy stopped in front of her, pausing in front of an alley way. "Hi-Hikaru...?" she stuttered, as he began leading her through the alley way. It was cold. But not cold enough to cease the endless pain that made her want to clutch at her chest and sob.

It had happened to fast. Her pinned her to the wall, pushing her hands above her.

_And then it slipped out of her mouth._

"Kaoru...?" she exclaimed. Her eyes widened. She flailed, trying to cover her mouth with her hands. The tears spilled, and Kaoru refused to look at her. Her legs gave out, and the younger twin let go of her hands, letting her drop to the floor.

The tears fell, so many... She sobbed uncontrollably, grasping for the boy's hand. She clutched it tightly, crying. "It hurts... Kaoru... It hurts...!" she cried, releasing the tears that she had kept in for what felt like a decade to her.

He fell down beside her, and let her cry in his lap, petting her short hair tenderly.

He made her sit up, and he grabbed her shoulders, trying to be gentle. They gazed into each others eyes, as Haruhi's remaining tears dried up on her face.

"Haruhi... Stop hurting yourself." he whispered sadly, letting go of one of her shoulders to stroke her cheek with her thumb. "Please don't use me or Hikaru as a pain-killer."

"I... I..." she tried to talk, but the tears fell again. "I'm sorry." she blurted her last coherent sentence, before bursting into tears again.

_I'm despicable. I used the twins as a shield to protect me from getting hurt again. I just... It hurt so much. My heart just can't handle anymore scars. _

_I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for being weak. For being stupid. For using you just for my personal well being._

_And most of all... I'm sorry for playing with your feelings, Hikaru. So terribly sorry. I really am the worst... Aren't I?_

_You hate me now... right?_


	6. Chapter 6 One Word

**Maho: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Your reviews all make me wanna update again! ^.^ So, I am! :D I also changed Twilight and the authors name, Stephanie Meyer. ^.^'''**

I staggered home with Kaoru, as we had decided to not continue with the date. I was wearing his jacket because he insisted that I wear it; or else he wouldn't forgive me. If that was all I had to do... I would do it. Even though the fabric was itchy and uncomfortable. Anything for his forgiveness.

As we neared my house, he told me to go by myself, and pecked my cheek. This resulted in face being dusted a light pink as he chuckled. "Don't sleep until midnight; I'll call you, and if you're still awake, I'll forgive you." he said, as he forced a painful looking smile.

And with that, he spun around, and walked away; leaving me behind.

I walked into my apartment complex, dazed. I flopped onto my bed, only lifting my head up for a brief moment to check the time.

_7:58. _I had **A LOT **of time to kill.

I shuffled around my room, searching for a good novel to indulge in. Then, as I was about to start reading the first chapter of Pie Light by Beffany Fire, someone knocked on the door.

I trudged towards the door, tired. Who was it now?

Slowly, I opened the door to see an embarrassed looking Mori. His hand was behind his head, and he was avoiding my gaze. "Mo-Senpai...? Why are you here?" I asked, confused.

"My family won't let me in the house because I made Mitsukuni mad." he mumbled, blushing. He turned a deeper crimson as he continued. "Is... Is it okay.. If I stay for the night?" he whispered, finally locking gazes with me. "Uh... Sure.." I replied, not knowing what else to say.

My dad wasn't coming home tonight. I was going to be alone... with him... for the whole night?

I shook off the thought, trying to hide my blush. He wouldn't try anything, he wasn't the twins or Tamaki... right?

He let himself in, seeing the fact that I was blushing and couldn't bring myself to say or do anything. I meekly followed him to the living room, and he sat down, sighing.

I took that time to sit beside him, and observe him for a little while. His eyes were closed, his breathing slow and almost inaudible. He looked exhausted, with his arms and legs limp, and furrowed eyebrows.

I started to drift off as well, my mind going blank as I slumped against my senpai.

...

I woke up on the floor, my back aching, as I wiggled back into the warmth that had wrapped itself around me. So warm... So loving... Such intense care and tender softness that seemed to embrace my heart and made me feel a pleasant fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

That warmth was Mori-senpai.

I knew right then and there that I loved him. It wasn't dawn yet, and it was pitch black at the moment. I immediately felt drowsy again, as I began to fall into another ridiculously solicitous dream that I wouldn't remember once I woke up.

...

I snapped out of my now nearly sleepless daze, cold, with my back feeling as stiff as ever. The wonderful, affectionate arms that had held me so gently, treasuring me like a glass artifact, had gone. I was quite shivery and numb on the floor, so I weakly got up, and fell onto my bed.

"Mori...senpai... I..." I mumbled. I had wanted to confess so badly. I had wanted to get the weight off my shoulders. But he wasn't here. I wandered back into the living room, hoping to see if he'd left a sign that he had been here.

He had.

I piece of white, old-looking scrap paper was lying on the floor next to where I had been sleeping previously. My eyes scanned over the one word on the paper. That one word.

ONE WORD.

It had only been one word, yet it had told me an entire story, as my cheek became damp with tears, and a deep red of frustration.

"Hunny-senpai was right... Mori... No, Takashi... **YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT**!"

...

**Maho: I betcha can't guess what the word is! ;) It's super easy so yeah, I actually bet you will guess what it is. =_= Oh well. Wait for my next update patientlly~ Matte ashita~**


	7. Chapter 7 Flight 5K

**Maho: I'm so happy that you guys like the story! Your reviews make me feel so happy! Like meeting a Hunny-senpai look-a-like. That would be soooo cool. ^.^ LOL, here's the chapter.**

_Disappear._

Haruhi had finally realized what Mori had meant when he had said "Disappear." She took a cab to the Morinozuka mansion, knocking on the door frantically. There, at the door, stood Hunny, teary eyed. "Haru-chan!" he cried, as he hugged her.

"Sen..pai..." Haruhi managed to choke out, as she hugged the 17 year old blonde. They comforted each other with a warm, damp embrace, sobbing into each others uniforms. Mori had lied apparently.

Hunny told Haruhi everything, how Mori hadn't actually been yelled at for getting him mad; he had just used that as an excuse to see her one last time. Mori was gone. Somewhere in this world, under the same sky, far far away. He had left because he couldn't stand the thought that Tamaki would take her away from him. He had given up.

Haruhi's eyes filled up with new found tears as she listened to the soft, sometimes cracking voice of Hunny, trying to conjure up the image of Mori smiling his charming small smile, only to have the ghost of it scratched into her mind.

_She couldn't remember his smile._

_His short, low chuckles._

_His blush stained face._

_His calming warmth that had embraced her from behind._

_She could hardly remember him._

She dropped herself onto Hunny once again, hugging him tightly, sobbing, as the boy patted him head, comforting her.

Slowly, as she fell to her knees in front of the sitting boy, he eased her chin up with two porcelain fingers, his gaze soft, the pink sky behind him giving off a slight glow on his radiant skin. "Haruhi..." he whispered, as saying Haru-chan wouldn't fit the situation, "I'm so sorry." he whispered. "Why...?" she sobbed, confused, trying to stop crying.

"I let Takashi have you... And I thought he would make Haruhi happy..." he began, his cheeks tinting a light pink. "But he broke his promise, look how much you've cried for him..." He wiped away a few stray tears from her cheek with his free hand, never leaving her gaze.

"I like you, Haruhi... Takashi does too, but you suffered so much from his selfishness..." Haruhi's mind was screaming in confusion. Attraction burned itself into her mind as the boy continued.

She still felt guilty, she was actually falling for her crushes... cousin..? "Will you take me instead?" he breathed, and at that moment, Haruhi stared at his expression.

Full of betrayal, hurt, love, and pure affection. "I... I-" she stuttered. The boy stared on, willing to wait until she was ready.

_If... I loved him, would I be happy? If I loved him, would he embrace me, and protect in the way his cousin did? Would he make my heart beat crazily like my first love did...?_

_Can I love him?_

"I-... NO!" she roughly pushed the the short blonde away, crying again. He fell off the chair, due to being surprised by her actions. "I can't.. You I don't love you senpai...!" she yelled, turning away from him.

"I can't use another person as a pain-killer! I just- I can't!" she cried, in hysteria. She couldn't think straight anymore. "I only hurt people, senpai! I want to love you so much! I want to! But I don't!" she continued, all her previous thoughts spilling out through her mouth.

"If I loved you, it wouldn't hurt so much! I could've been happy!"

Hunny just smiled painfully. He walked over to the young girl, and patted her head. "I'm sorry, Haru-chan." he spoke. He kissed her forehead, and just lingered there for a while, having one last moment with the girl he knew he would never have.

He brought his mouth to her ear, breathing on it softly. "He's on the plane to Canada, Haru-chan. Flight 5-K. It will leave at 8 AM." he said gently. "Go catch him." he kissed her cheek, then pulled her up. "You have 45 minutes before it leaves, Haru-chan. Bring back my cousin." he said, forced a smile, then walked back into the mansion, without another word.

Satoshi stood at the doorway to the living room, watching as his cousin fell onto the couch. "Why'd you tell her? Don't you love her?" he asked.

Hunny turned to him, with a painful expression. His liquid gold eyes serious and full emotion, he finally pulled out a genuine smile, wistful, sad, but loving.

_"I do. That's exactly why I told her."_


	8. Chapter 8 Together

**Maho: Thanks for all the support! I'm so happy this story got so far~ :D This is the final chapter. Look forward to the sequel to this story, which shall be posted soon, called Mending Our Injured Hearts. Once again, thank you all SO much for reviewing, favoriting and alert(ing? O.o) this story. Please read the sequel~ ^.^**

A short brunette with porcelain skin slams the door of a cab as she jumps in, tears streaming off her face. She yells out a few quick directions to the flustered driver, who is fumbling with his keys.

Unable to hold it in, she cries during the entire trip to the Riiko Airport, as the nervous driver tries to comfort her from the behind the wheel.

A tall, quiet boy with ebony hair sits on an uncomfortable plastic chair at the Riiko Airport, frowning and staring at the ground. He refuses to talk to anyone, letting his family do all the talking for him. He sighed, looking out the huge glass windows.

He whispers her name, simply because hearing it relaxes him.

_Fate still hadn't decided what would happen to them._

The girl practically leaped out of the cab as it came to a stop, throwing 600 yen at the driver, shouting for him to keep the change. Money, at the moment, didn't mean ANYTHING to her.

She ran into the airport, pushing through the doors roughly, not even noticing the burn she got right after slamming into the solid door. She ran to the area for flight 5-K, her breathing shallow, her cheeks flustered after all the running.

_It had been decided._

She glanced around, panic stricken, searching for the silent boy who had made her heart melt countless times. Her chocolate eyes darted around, then stopped on the plain clock. Her eyes widened, mouth agape, tears spilling once more, as the girl tried to process what was happening.

_Today, fate had decided to be cruel._

8:04. He was already on the plane. She had failed.

_He was gone._

"I-I...!" she cries loudly, not even caring if anyone saw her. "I'm so sorry Hunny! Kaoru, Hikaru...! I-I-I, It's all my fault...!" She doesn't bother to wipe away her tears; she doesn't bother to even sit down. She just falls to the ground, tears over flowing.

"If it weren't for me, he wouldn't be gone...!" she sobbed. Footsteps approaching. She doesn't care. She turns away from the sound; she doesn't want to talk to _ANYONE_ except Mori.

"H-Haruhi?" a low voice questions, surprised, as a firm, warm hand is placed on her shoulder. She turns. She knows that voice. The one she was longing to hear so badly. "Takashi...!" she cries and latches onto him, as the boy falls to the ground, surprised at the sudden weight on his chest.

"Why are... you here...?" she sobs onto his sweater, her voice cracking, as she inhales the scent that is indescribable, but makes her think of... home. "I missed my flight." he said plainly, but underneath his calm facade, he wants to cry with her, and hug her until she begs him not to.

"I love you, Takashi!" she shouted, looking up at him as she removed her arms from his chest, violently smashing his lips to hers. They parted, as she panted, wanting to continue what she was saying.

"Don't leave me, you idiot!" she snapped, slapped him playfully, then kissed him again. "What's wrong with you, leaving me like that?"

"I don't k..now." his voice cracked as he held onto what composure he had left in him. "You would never lose to Tamaki!" she yelled at him after making a sharp intake of air, "You're handsome, and gentle, and smart and...!" she cried.

"And I love you..." she whispered. "So don't leave me..."

"..." he lost it. He grabbed her, and hugged her as tight as he could. His cheeks turning a deep crimson as the girls tears dried, he spoke.

**"I love you too, god dammit!" **

She looked up at him, then smiled, wiping away the few tears she had left. He didn't let her go, as the minutes passed, the remained in the embrace, humming softly in happiness.

"I love you." she states, gazing into his eyes as her grin widens, "And I will never stop."

"I know." he answers, then kisses her on the forehead. "Me too."

_With our scarred, bruised and burned hearts, we're both weak._

_But as we show each other our love with our simple acts as lovers, we both are given incredible strength._

_And we can can both keep on looking forward, as we head into the future, hand in hand, hoping for the best._

_Tied together with the words, "I love you,"_

_We'll advance at our own pace,_

_Together._


End file.
